


Ревнуешь?

by Shi_ElHor



Series: Уютные истории [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_ElHor/pseuds/Shi_ElHor
Summary: — А он хорош.— Кто?— Мендоза.— Ревнуешь?
Relationships: Tara Lewis/Emily Prentiss
Series: Уютные истории [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625046
Kudos: 2





	Ревнуешь?

**Author's Note:**

> Мне впал в душу этот пейринг после сцены на балконе с вином.  
> Таймлайн - после серии, где впервые появился Мендоза, s14ep7 "Twenty Seven"  
> Они получились такие уютные, правда?

На прикроватной тумбочке початая бутылка вина и два бокала. На донышке каждого несколько капель, даже на глоток не хватит. Вино тягучее и сладкое, с терпким вишневым послевкусием вступившего в свои права лета. Оно отличается от того, что они пили во время своего временного отстранения на балконе у Тары. То вино было кислое и отдавало легкой горечью. Как и вся ситуация. Эмили жаловалась на своего вонючего (в прямом смысле слова) напарника. А Тара на двух идиотов, которым бы уже потрахаться, а не собачится у нее на приеме. И вне его.

Но они выбрались. Всегда выбираются. Это радует. 

Сегодняшнее вино — это сладость очередной победы. И новой встречи наедине.

Эмили лежит на животе, укрытая лишь тонкой простыней цвета слоновой кости на бедрах. Щиколотки и спина полностью открыты. У нее белая кожа. Немного шероховатая во многих местах. Со шрамами. Тара знает о каждом. Этот, на сгибе локтя, — неудачное задержание. Вот тот, чуть ниже коленки, — падение с велосипеда в семь. Едва заметный, за правым ухом — драка в длинной чреде переездов за матерью. А там, спереди, клеймо — Ян Дойл. Один из самых болезненных шрамов на ее сердце. И это только малая доля. Некоторые появились уже при Таре. Синяки, раны, шрамы. У Эмили тонкая светлая кожа. Ее пробить проще, чем панцирь, возведенный вокруг ее сердца и души.

Тара гладит пальцами спину, доходит до ямочек над ягодицами и возваращается обратно по позвоночнику вверх, до самой шеи. Эмили сводит лопатки от легкой щекотки. Она лежит щекой на скрещенных ладонях, отвернулась от Тары. Расслаблена. Лишь иногда тихо вздыхает или чуть сдвигается, подаваясь на ласку. Давая понять, что не уснула.  
Тара смотрит на свои темные пальцы с коротко стриженными ногтями и думает не о контрасте их кожи. Она думает о том, что у всех девушек в группе такие. Аккуратные, коротко стриженные, иногда покрытые прозрачным лаком. Ухоженные, но… Но, наверное, не модные. Только у Гарсиа ногти яркие. Или темные. Она среди них — яркая райская птица. А они втроем — Эмили, Тара и Джей Джей — это брючные костюмы, собранные волосы, чтобы не мешали при задержании, и короткие бесцветные ногти. Они птицы попроще. Они — немного другая сила.

Таре комфортно, голой груди ласкающе касается прохладный воздух кондиционера. Она приподнялась над постелью на локте и оперлась щекой о ладонь. Так лучше видно умиротворенную Эмили. Тара кладет ей ладонь на поясницу, привлекая внимание к своим словам:

— А он хорош.

— Кто? — Эмили лениво поворачивает голову к ней, укладываясь на скрещенные ладони другой щекой. На первой — смешной розовый след от ее костяшек. Он быстро сойдет. 

— Мендоза, — Тара говорит будто само собой разумеющуюся вещь.

— Ревнуешь? — Эмили чуть перекатывается по своим ладоням, ставя голову на подбородок. Внимательно смотрит из-под ресниц.

— Нет, — Тара удивленно хмурится. Зачем ей ревновать? Она верит. Она уверена. А Мендоза ведь действительно хорош. Красив. 

— Хорошо.

Они улыбаются друг другу, прежде чем одновременно потянуться друг к другу за ленивым поцелуем. Эмили тихо смеется, когда Тара медленно спускается поцелуями по ее шее, широко лижет ключицу. Она притягивает ее голову обратно. Слепо целует в уголок рта. Отворачивается, тянется за бутылкой и бокалами. Ставит их на простынь. Ожидаемо разливает первые капли, не с первого раза попадая в бокал. Она пьяна, но не от вина. Тара хмыкает, поддерживая бокалы за ножки. Иначе в вине будет вся постель. Ей лениво отстирывать большие пятна. Эмили смеется, запрокидывая голову. Она такая красивая со своими черными, чуть жестковатыми волосами и морщинками в уголках губ. 

Тара не ревнует. Она любит.


End file.
